


Memoir of Illusions

by XCross



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, High School, Horror, Short Story, scissor weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCross/pseuds/XCross
Summary: Why did it have to be me?





	Memoir of Illusions

Iris Blanchard

I was sitting in geometry waiting for the bell to ring, I don’t care about trigonometry, I just want to go home, but home was a long ways away. Geometry was the third class of the day, only third. Today was just one of those days where you can’t seem to focus on anything and don’t want to do anything, today was a Monday.

My name is Iris Blanchard and I hate Mondays, they always go by too slow and everything just seems to be more of a pain than usual, so hearing the teacher drone on about trigonometry equations was essentially torture. No, I don’t want to work on example four, I want to go home.

Finally sweet relief came as the bell finally rang, onto fourth hour study hall, where the kids are loud and your work can’t even be done!

I really don’t want to go to study hall, it’s completely pointless since the kids are always shouting in there and the teacher doesn’t do anything about it, she just looks at her phone the entire time and doesn’t care.

I guess Abattoir Public High School doesn’t have the greatest staff, the only other school in town though is Dulcinea Private High School, and that’s for the super rich kids and my parents insist that I have to go to a school that’s in town. Pointless rule if you ask me, it’s not like I exactly have any friends at Abattoir, so there really isn’t any point in me staying.

I go to the cafeteria, where study hall is, and go to open the door; we should really have some door stoppers, it’d take away the effort of trying to open these heavy wooden doors. I try to open the door and find it locked. Strange, this door is never locked during school hours. Probably means study hall is somewhere else though, I’ll check the library.

I direct my way to the library when the lights flick off. The power must’ve went out, how great, now I have to go to the library when I can’t see anything that well.

Guess this school sucks so much they didn’t pay for the electricity.

As I get to the library, I look out a window, it’s pitch black outside, actually I wouldn’t even say that, it looked like nothing outside. Just a wide blank swatch of nothing.

At this point I realized that something was wrong, I didn’t know exactly what it was, but I knew it wasn’t natural.

I opened the door to the library and saw someone standing there, covered in red and holding a pair of scissors. All around them on the floor was a disgusting mess of blood and flesh. It opened its mouth and a distorted voice poured out, “H e l l o, I r i s.”

I screamed as a feeling of absolute dread came over me. I didn’t know who that was, but I had a feeling, a sure feeling deep in my gut that whoever that was wanted me dead.

My head started to feel dizzy and I passed out, perhaps to never wake up again.

~

I woke up, but I had no idea where I was. I was in some sort of meadow, it wasn’t a meadow to write home about though, it was just full of these fuzzy-tipped, yellow-green grasses. The sky was tinted orange from the sunset. There was the smell of tea in the air. I look behind me and see a girl sitting at a fancy wooden table with a dark red tablecloth on it. The girl was drinking tea out of a teacup with small watercolor blue flowers, the same design was on the tea pot. There are three other teacups and three unoccupied chairs.

She takes a sip and sighs, “Aya and Diana should be here by now. What’s taking them so long, the tea is getting cold!”

She then looks at me and says, “Iris, you wouldn’t mind going back to our cabin would you?”

I’m honestly stunned, I’ve never met this person in my life, yet they know who I am, “Who are you and how do you know me?”

She sets down her teacup and laughs, “Iris, you’re funny. You know I’m Emily and we’ve been friends since elementary school. Next thing you know, you’ll say you forgot the four of us are having a summer vacation trip together with my parents!”

I look further down and see a cabin in the distance, it’s pretty large for a cabin.

Emily’s just laughing to herself and I head to the cabin. I open the door and see that the cabin is quite nicely furnished inside. It’s honestly more of a house than a cabin, or at least what I think of as a cabin, which is just a house made with wooden logs in the middle of the woods with no heating or electricity.

I walk in and find myself in the living room where two girls--they both have black hair but one has her’s in pigtails and the other has short hair--are playing some card game around the coffee table.

“Do you have a… four?” The one with short hair asks.

“No, go fish.”

Guess they’re playing Go Fish.

“Emily says she wants you all out for a tea party.” I say to them.

“Tell her we’re protesting.” The one with pigtails says.

“Why?”

“Because she refuses to accept the fact that me and Diana don’t like tea.”

“Yeah… we told her that milk or juice would be fine, but she insisted it had to be tea.” Diana says.

“So that’s why we’re protesting!” Aya says cheerfully.

“I have a great idea! We could have cookies!”

“I can get the cookies,” I volunteer.

“Ok, they’re in the kitchen, in a cupboard probably. I don’t know for sure, but you should be able to find them!” Aya says, a bright smile on her face.

I find the kitchen and after a few tries of opening cupboards, I finally find a package of chocolate chip cookies. When I go back to the living room, I’ll probably tell Emily about Aya and Diana’s protest so she’s not just sitting out there like an idiot.

I make my way to the living and say, “I found the cookies!” but I never get the full sentence out because there are two bodies there, each one stabbed too excess. I knew who they were, but I wish I didn’t.

The package of cookies falls from my hand, this scene doesn’t feel real, but there it is right in front of me. How could this all happen so fast, I left for around a minute or two and somehow, they’re gone. Is that even possible?

I look around and see a boy around my age holding a pair of bloody scissors. He smiles at me, but it’s a deranged kind of smile, “Long time no see, Iris.”

The scene around us seems to be warping, the horrid hues twisting and swirling into one color, though not really a color, it’s the same nothingness from before. My head started to throb painfully as I suddenly remembered everything. Those people, the people that I talked to for such a short time, were my friends. Somehow I managed to block out any memories related to those three people, probably because it was too traumatic of a scene, I couldn’t bare to remember it. I can feel tears streaming down my face, why had any of this ever happened?

Soon it’s just the two of us surrounded by the neverending nothingness.

I don’t know who he is, but I know what he did, and I know what he’s probably going to do next, and I’m scared, scared that every breath I take will be my last.

“I bet you’re wondering how I managed to do this, aren’t you, Iris?” He asks cheerfully.

I don’t say anything to reply, my throat feels like something’s blocking it as dread seems to be the only emotion I can feel anymore.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes, Iris. In this world we live in, powerful memories exist forever, they exist in their own little pockets separate from where you and me live. You can visit these pockets personally by truly wishing to relive it again. This particular memory, the one where all your friends die because of yours truly, is shared by you and me, or at least part of it. Since we share the same memory, I just willed you over here too, though admittedly that’s harder to do, it requires a lot of brainpower, but I managed to do it.”

I honestly have no idea what he’s talking about. Memories that can be relived again? He’s talking about something like that isn’t he? I don’t know, I don’t think I can honestly say I know what’s happening anymore.

“When I killed your friends, I found out from the newspaper article about it that the person who I wanted to hurt the most didn’t even remember that I killed the most important people in their life. So I wanted you to relive your misery, because someone like you truly doesn’t deserve to forget, Iris.”

He smiles darkly at me and I somehow manage to say something, and it’s the only thing I care to know, though my voice sounds a bit squeaky with fear, “What have I done to deserve this?”

“If you haven’t realized your sins, then that really shows how horrible of a person you are.” He smiles widely, takes out a pair of scissors and points it at me with a look of pure, raw madness in his eyes, “I can happily say, Iris, that I have no regrets about anything I’ve done.”

I can’t bring myself move, I’m like a deer in headlights, unable to do anything as he saunters over, finally ending my existence by repeatedly stabbing me, over and over again, until what remains of me is just an empty cadaver, whose only purpose is to rot away into nothing.

???

I admit, I lied to her. There is no such thing as a place where you can relive your memories, it was all just a clever lie to make things sound more interesting. Everything was an illusion created by me. I’ve always been able to do this and it really makes killing people more fun. You just make them see whatever you want, anything as nightmarish or horrible as you desire. It’s just fun to see them suffer. I have no idea if other people can do these kind of things nor do I care.

My moral code is completely broken, it’s unsalvageable beyond repair. I see nothing wrong with the inexcusable acts I’ve done. I’ve lived in pain my whole life, so it’s fine if I give everyone a taste of what I had to go through, right? It really is a sorry excuse to murder someone, but who cares anyways, I’m completely worthless, nobody cares who I am or what I do. All anyone knows is that I’m horrible, but I can’t fix what I am, this is all I can be.


End file.
